In dual view display capable of displaying two different types of images in a left-right direction, left and right images are separated by bonding a barrier substrate on which a barrier pattern is drawn onto a liquid crystal panel with a UV curable resin under existing conditions. An image separation angle is determined by a relationship between a pixel pitch and a distance between a pixel of the liquid crystal panel and the barrier pattern. Hereinafter, the distance between the pixel of the liquid crystal panel and the barrier pattern may be referred to as a gap.
If a separation angle is desired to be constant, it is necessary to reduce the gap when the pixel pitch is finely formed. Specifically, it is necessary to reduce the thickness of the color filter or UV curable resin.
Also, the coating of the UV curable resin for use in bonding the barrier substrate onto the liquid crystal panel is applied with a thickness of about 50 μm. For thinner coating, it is necessary to develop a new UV curable resin material and develop a coating process for thin coating. Besides, in the case of a thin coating film, quality aspects such as uneven resin curing and adhesion reliability become problematic. In consideration thereof, the thickness of the coating film is at least about 30 μm as a limit.
At present, the thickness of the color filter substrate is designed to be 50 to 100 μm.
To further reduce a thickness of the color filter substrate, the development of a glass etching process for making the color filter substrate ultra-thin, the development of a process of bonding the barrier substrate to an ultra-thin type color filter surface, panel handling before bonding on production, a yield due to ultra-thin thickness formation of a color filter, and the like become problematic. Therefore, under existing conditions, the limit is about 50 μm. Also, because the left and right images are separated by a barrier pattern having a light blocking effect, there is a situation in which light cannot be used effectively.
The gap for determining the separation angle between the right and left images is determined by a total thickness of a thickness of the color filter substrate, a thickness of the barrier substrate and a thickness of the UV curable resin. Thus, it is difficult to achieve high definition. Also, a light blocking material such as a black matrix is used as the barrier pattern of the barrier substrate. Because the black matrix blocks light, high luminance cannot be achieved.
In Patent Literature 1, a liquid crystal display panel in which a distance adjustment layer including a film made of an acrylic resin, an epoxy resin or a polymethacrylic resin and a light blocking layer are formed on a color filter substrate is disclosed. Thereby, it is possible to separate a slit layer and a liquid crystal layer by a predetermined distance in the step of manufacturing the liquid crystal display panel itself without bonding a separate barrier substrate.